yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Manolo and Maria got married/La Muerte and Xibalba made up/Another happy ending
Here is how Manolo and Maria got married in Mickey Mouse and the Book of Life. Soon, Manolo and Maria are getting married with Friar Tuck, Father Domingo, and the Candlemaker preforming the wedding. Friar Tuck: Do you, Manolo Sánchez, take Maria to be your wife? Manolo Sánchez: Si, Friar Tuck, I do. Father Domingo: And do you, Maria Posada, take Manolo as your husband? Maria Posada: I do. The Candlemaker: By the power vested in us by the Book of Life... Father Domingo: We now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss... (as Maria kissed Manolo) The groom? Carmen Sánchez: She is gonna be a great Sanchez. The Candlemaker: And today was a good day... of the Dead. Xibalba: Well... I believe you've won the wager, mi Amor. Along with my heart, all over again. La Muerte: Ay, Balby. Xibalba: I'm so sorry, my love. You deserve better than me. I know that now. Will you ever forgive me? La Muerte: I do. So, La Muerte and Xibalba kissed. Maria Posada: Husband, how about a song? Manolo Sánchez: As you wish, Mrs. Sanchez. Donald Duck: Can we join in, Manolo? Manolo Sánchez: Sure. Manolo and Maria: I will stay by you Even when we fall I will be the rock, that holds you up and lifts you high so you stand tall I won't let you go No one can take your place a couple fights & lonely nights Don't make it right to let it go to waste I won't let you fall I won't let you go No matter where you are No matter where you are, I'll be there No matter where you are No matter where you are, I'll be there I will hold on to Everything we've got A quitter, a regretter, and forgetter is Everything I'm not I'll take care of you and love you just because You and I are better than forever Nothing can stop us I won't let you fall I won't let you go No matter where you are No matter where you are, I'll be there No matter where you are No matter where you are, I'll be there We can be the generation Who learns how to love Mistakes & empty promises Will never be enough To tear apart the giant hearts that beat inside us now Let's conquer the percentages and rise above the crowd I won't let you fall I won't let you go No matter where you are No matter where you are, I'll be there No matter where you are No matter where you are, I'll be there No matter where you are No matter where you are, I'll be there I'll be there I'll be there Mickey Mouse: Well, Fellas, this has been one heck of an adventure. So, let's head home. Shall we? Launchpad McQuack: Way ahead of ya, Mick. So with that, Mickey and the gang bid fair well to the married couple as they head back to the castle with the medal in tow. Mary Beth: And the world keeps spinning and the tales keep turning and people come, and people go... but they are never forgotten. And the one truth we know, it held true one more time... that love, true love, the really, really good kind of love... never dies. Guicho: Caramba, it gets me every time. Mary Beth: Okay, kids, closing time. Your bus should be outside waiting for you. Sasha: Adios, Pretty lady! La Muerte: (reveals herself from Mary Beth) Adios, Sasha! Sasha: La Muerte? La Muerte! Xibalba: (reveals himself from Guicho) You never cease to amaze me, mi Amor. Such passion. La Muerte: Anyone can die. These kids, they will have the courage to live. Xibalba: I'll wager you are right, My love. (as they kissed) The Candle Maker: Hey, write your own story. The End Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225